


How Erik Met Victor

by LadyLustful



Series: A Marvelous Anthology of Crack Porn [30]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik You Slut, M/M, Meet-Cute, Oral Sex, or Meet-scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Erik and Victor's first meeting.
Relationships: Victor Creed/Erik Lehnsherr
Series: A Marvelous Anthology of Crack Porn [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/435838
Kudos: 4





	How Erik Met Victor

**Author's Note:**

> I was kind of writing it with Schreiber and Fassbender in mind because hot damn but you can imagine any version of the boys. Chronologically it happens after Wolverine: Origins and X-men: First Class so the boys are both looking for a rebound shag after their respective messy breakups and maybe some company.

So he is in a crappy bar in Europe somewhere, drinking cheap vodka like it's water and he's dying of thirst. And there is a ginger, artfully unshaved man in a battered jacket, beer in front of him, empty glasses to the side, eyeing Victor like he wants to know him, preferably carnally, but is playing it cool for now.  
Victor eyes back. A handful of change rises in the air, glinting like bullets, spinning like miniature planets.  
„Show me yours?”, asks Ginger, a whisper of menace and seduction alike.  
Sabretooth grins at him, fangs glinting in the dim light, shows clawed hands, and Ginger grins back as just sharp if only with blunt human teeth.  
„Przepięknie*”, he whispers. „You are such a beautiful man. I want to suck you. My name is Erik, by the way.”  
„Okay, Erik,” rumbles Sabretooth. „I'm Victor. And I like your proposition.”  
Later, but not much later, in a dark alley, Erik swallows like he is really enjoying it and rises to his feet, grinning, all balls and no shame, because, as Victor learns later, that's Erik for you, another thing they have in common.  
„So, you want to join an... organisation that fights for mutant rights?”, Erik asks.  
Creed laughs.  
„What, ya learn from drinkin' my spunk I'm a good fighter or somethin'?”  
„No, I knew that earlier, I just wanted to get the pleasure with my business.”  
„We can talk about it. Gotta room?”  
Erik does. And they do talk. And fuck, again and again. And kiss, first time of many that will happen, Erik's mouth tasting like spunk and beer and absolutely delicious. And somewhere along the line, Sabretooth decides he likes Ginger enough to stick around with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Przepięknie - beautiful, exquisite, marvellous, radiant, literally: most beautiful


End file.
